


Playing Pretend

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Danny and Stiles ogle cute boys, Derek makes someone cry, Erica's a perv, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Improvisation, Jackson needs attention, M/M, Scott and Allison make out, Stiles almost falls off a fence, Waterpark, peter is a creep, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hasn’t learn to socialize like a normal member of society, Peter’s a creep, Jackson’s self obsessed, Danny and Stiles check out every guy in a two hundred yard radius, Scott and Allison are attached at the lips and Isaac ends up attracting the attention of a guy who doesn’t get that Isaac isn’t interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

****

Stiles grins and looks over at Lydia who is stretched out on the lounge chair next to his. “Holy shit, I think Derek actually made her cry.

 

 

Lydia watches as the girl in question, a cute mousy brown haired girl, hurries away in tears. She sighs and fishes a ten dollar note from her purse and hands it over to a triumphant Stiles who shoves it into his wallet with glee. She wants to smack the smug look off his face but she can’t, she was the one stupid enough to take the damn bet in the first place.

 

 

“I shouldn’t have bet against Derek’s inability to socialize like a normal member of society.”

 

“How ‘bout we make a new bet? I bet you Erica won’t last the rest of the day without threatening to castrate someone.”

 

“Not happening, I might as well hand you the money now if I take on that bet.”

 

Stiles smirks and turns to Danny who is watching the shirtless guys and men walk past with no shame. “So Danny Boy, how is your window shopping going?”

 

“I don’t know, Stiles, why don’t you tell me, you play for my team after all.” The Hawaiian boy shoots back.

 

Jackson laughs. “Sorry ladies, I’m taken.”

 

“Not our type.” They chime in unison.

 

 

Stiles reaches for his water gun and sprays down Allison and Scott who have been lip locked for the past ten minutes. Their display of affection has been becoming less and less appropriate for public consumption by the minute. The couple breaks apart and Scott glares at his best friend while Allison settles back in the deck lounge and pulls out a book.

 

 

“What was that for dude?”

 

“We’re at a waterpark bro, keep going any further with Allison towards MA15+ and that mom over there is going to run you over with her minivan.”

 

“We aren’t that bad.”

 

“She was putting her hand down your pants.”

 

“I’m everyone’s type.” Jackson butts in.

 

Danny shakes his head. “The abs and the cheekbones don’t make up for your personality, Jacks.”

 

“What’s wrong with my personality?”

 

“There is a reason why the only person who can date you for longer than a week is Lydia.” Peter comments from his chair next to Erica and Boyd’s.

 

“Why are you even here?” Stiles asks before turning back to Jackson, “Creepy Pedo Uncle has a point though, Lydia is a total goddess but also 40% evil on a good day. That shows that in order for someone to put up with your perky ass they have to be devious enough to plan to rule the world by thirty or be a serial killer. But serial killers are more Danny’s thing.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Give me some credit Stiles, I’ll have the world in my hand by twenty five.” Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

 

“His perky ass?” Scott shudders and cringes as the words come out of his mouth.

 

“It _is_ a nice ass.” Danny agrees.

 

“I am so your type.” Jackson smirks.

 

“Maybe in another universe where we haven’t been friends since first grade.”

 

“Not that I’m judging because they are gorgeous but you do seem to care an awful lot about what they think of you,” Peter drawls, “are you sure you’re as straight as you say you are?”

 

 

Jackson flips the man off and Stiles starts rambling on about how creepy Peter is and how he can’t believe he let Derek talk him into letting the oldest werewolf come to the waterpark with them. Jackson announces he wants to go on a ride and drags Danny up from the lounge chair next to him. Stiles jumps up and follows Lydia who manages to pry the book from Allison’s hands. Scott follows Allison dutifully and Erica drags Boyd along by the hand after the group.

 

They decide on the biggest waterslide in the park and settle into the long line. Allison and Scott get reacquainted with each other’s mouths and Stiles hops up on to the fence that runs along the line with Danny. Both scan the line and take in the array of shirtless men. Lydia and Erica start talking about hair care products when Erica complains about how long it takes her in the bathroom every morning. Jackson turns to Danny for attention but his friend is already playing a game with Stiles.

 

 

“What about him?” Stiles points at a guy.

 

“Yeah, he’s about a seven.”

 

“Okay, third line over, green shorts.”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Orange shirt?”

 

“Six but his ass gives him an extra point.”

 

“Yellow shirt, red top?”

 

“Nine but the outfit is horrible. He looks like a walking McDonald’s ad.”

 

“Six pack, blue shorts.”

 

Danny makes a show of ogling Jackson and then shrugs. “Meh, he gets a five.”

 

“A five! I get a five? I’m easily a ten. What kind of gay guys are you?” Jackson huffs, offended.

 

“First off, I’m bisexual,” Stiles points out, “second, you lose like six points for being a jackass.”

 

Jackson lights up with a smile that quickly twists into a smirk. “So I’m an eleven Stilinski?”

 

Stiles groans into Danny’s warm tanned shoulder. “Give him a pinkie.”

 

“And he’ll take your whole arm,” Danny laughs fondly, “That’s why I prefer the method of refusing to tell him if I think he’s attractive.”

 

“I knew it wasn’t just me you did that to!”

 

 

Stiles and Danny bicker over why Danny refuses to answer gay questions. Stiles argues that as the only out kid in high school, Danny had a responsibility to help people who were questioning their sexuality and needed help. Danny disagrees and argues back that he doesn’t speak for the whole gay community and when Stiles starts up to retort Danny threatens to push him off the fence.

 

 

“We are never happening.” Danny shakes his head.

 

“We could.”

 

“Technically you did.” Lydia points out.

 

“Halloween three years ago doesn’t count, Stiles was about to go on a date with Luke and he needed to learn how to kiss properly.”

 

“I wouldn’t say no to a repeat performance.” Erica licks her lips flirtishly.

 

“What is with you and watching guys kiss? First Isaac and Jackson, then me and Danny?” Stiles demands.

 

“Wait, Isaac and Jackson?” Danny asks, confused.

 

“Didn’t actually happen but apparently it was really close. This was back when he was the Kanima though so I think Jackson only loses half the straight points because he wasn’t technically all there in the head.”

 

“It was so hot, I would pay to see them make out.” Erica sighs, nestling back against Boyd’s chest.

 

“Where is Isaac anyway?” Danny asks, looking around.

 

“He had to go talk to Derek about something.” Boyd answers.

 

“Voluntarily? Alone?”

 

“You spend time alone with Derek, Stiles.” Lydia points out.

 

“Yeah and he’s either breaking into my bedroom at the dead of night or pinning me up against walls and threatening to rip my throat out with his teeth.”

 

“Sounds kind of hot.”

 

“I wish it was Danny, I really wish it was.”

 

“So I have a question, if you and Derek had sex and you called him Miguel does that count as incest?”

 

 

Stiles starts laughing so hard that he tips backwards and only Boyd’s quick reflexes stop him from crashing into the people on the other side of the line. Danny looks smug from his perch upon the fence and Jackson looks confused but not sure if he wants to know.

 

There’s a cough and the group turns around as Isaac slips under the fence with a blonde haired guy. Isaac smiles at them all and introduces the guy to the rest of the pack.

 

 

“Everyone this is Cory, Cory these are my friends and the cute one over there with brown hair is Stiles, my boyfriend.”

 

Stiles doesn’t even bat an eyelid and he slides up behind Isaac, wrapping his arms around the other guy’s waist. “Hi, did you just meet?”

 

“Yeah, I bumped into him at the wave pool. I need to start watching where I walk otherwise the next person I bump into might not be as cute as Isaac. Or as nice either.”

 

“Isaac has a habit of making people trip, I fell for him.” Stiles agrees.

 

Isaac blushes. “You are so cheesy.”

 

“Only for you, babe.”

 

“So how did you all meet?” Cory asks.

 

“We all went to high school together but Isaac and I actually officially met through a mutual friend. It took a while, how long did we dance around each other babe?”

 

“A year?” Isaac offers as an estimate.

 

Stiles nods. “Sounds about right. He moved in with my best friend Scott, the one making out with the pretty brunette over there, and I guess it all started after a year of kicking his ass at Mario Kart every weekend.”

 

Isaac scoffs and turns to pinch Stiles’ hip gently. “You’re such a liar, I’m way better than you at Mario Kart.”

 

“It’s so cute you actually believe that.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, you’re adorable.”

 

Isaac frowns. “I’m not adorable.”

 

Stiles drops a kiss on Isaac’s bare pale shoulder. “Keep believing that, babe but you have puppy dog eyes and we all know it.”

 

 

Isaac spins around and grabs Stiles’ hands with his own, backing the brown haired teen up against the fence. Stiles leaned forward and bit Isaac’s jaw and while the curly haired teen was distracted he slipped his hands out of Isaac’s and grabbed the other teen’s butt. Isaac jumped and ducked his head shyly and Stiles grinned at Cory who was looking more put out by the minute.

 

 

“How long have you two been dating?” The blonde haired boy asks.

 

“About two years? Isn’t that right babe?”

 

“Two years, one month and six days,” Isaac corrects, “but we don’t really do anniversaries.”

 

“That’s a long time.” Cory mumbled and Jackson mouthed “but we don’t really do anniversaries” at Danny who tried to stifle a laugh.

 

“It goes fast, I personally think we’re pretty boring as a couple. Scott and Allison have been dating for three years and they’re still making out like horny sixteen year olds every chance they get.”

 

“That’s because they don’t understand the concept of privacy.” Lydia inspects her nails for chipped paint. “So what University do you study at, Cory?”

 

 

While Lydia had Cory sufficiently distracted Stiles put his hands on Isaac’s face and stood on his toes to kiss him. One hand thumbed patterns into his jawline and the other wandered down to sweep across his neck and collarbone. Danny wolf whistled and Erica cheered next to him, still wrapped up in Boyd’s arms. Jackson said something but Stiles merely flipped him off blindly, not tearing himself away from the kiss. Isaac smiled into the kiss, breaking away so he could laugh. Stiles bounced up and pecked him on the lips again.

 

 

“I swear every time we start making out someone interrupts us or you start laughing.” Stiles pouts.

 

Isaac kissed him gently. “I can’t help it, you amuse me.”

 

“You better mean that in the nicest way possible Isaac Lahey.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because if you don’t I’ll leave you for Derek.”

 

Isaac smirked. “I suppose you’ll leave me for Peter and Jackson too?”

 

Stiles arched back and offered up more of his throat for Isaac to kiss. “Mmmmhmmm, maybe Danny instead of Jackson though.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m way hotter than Danny!”

 

“Who said you get to have Danny?” Isaac ignored Jackson’s outburst.

 

“Because I dibbs’d him first. Sophomore year.”

 

“That’s like you saying you get Lydia because you put dibbs on her in third grade.”

 

“Well-”

 

Isaac cut him off with a bruising kiss. “Too bad I don’t plan on letting you go.”

 

“Is that so?” Stiles grinned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hey, Isaac.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I think we’re scaring Scott.”

 

Isaac broke away from Stiles with a giggle and turned to look at Scott who looked like he had been thrown into a parallel universe. “I think we broke him.”

 

Stiles kissed Isaac again, fingers ghosting over the werewolf’s abs making the taller teen shiver. Isaac gently pulled on Stiles’ hair and bit his lip hard enough to get Stiles to turn the sweet kiss into a deeper, filthier battle of lips, tongues and wandering hands. Stiles moaned when Isaac grabbed his ass and retaliated by grinding against him teasingly.

 

 

Lydia pinched Isaac and Stiles on the arm and glared at them as they broke apart. “You made him leave! And since when have you two been dating?”

 

“That was the point Lydia,” Stiles said leaning up against the fence with Isaac. “And we aren’t dating.”

 

“What the hell was all that then?” Scott asked.

 

“He wouldn’t stop hitting on me so I told him Stiles was dating me.”

 

“And you didn’t think that was weird?”

 

“He’s the only one in the group who is single besides Danny and that would be weird.” Isaac shrugged.

 

“And making out with Stilinski wasn’t weird?” Jackson demanded.

 

Isaac turned to Stiles. “I didn’t expect that, it was good though, right? It didn’t feel forced?”

 

“Nah I think we did a good job. You could have warned me first though that you were going to use me as your fake boyfriend.”

 

“I didn’t exactly have time and the guy was following me around like-”

 

“- a puppy?” Stiles asks with a grin.

 

Isaac pinched his side. “Don’t even go there.”

 

“All Stiles has to do is kiss Jackson and Derek and my wish list is complete.” Erica sighed happily.

 

“I’m never making out with Derek. Jackson, maybe if there was copious amounts of alcohol involved and I was halfway blind drunk but Derek? Never.” Stiles shudders.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Jackson snarled.

 

“The real question is, who is the better kisser, Isaac or Danny?”  Lydia asked intrigued.

 

“Well that’s not fair, I spent three hours kissing Danny.” Stiles pointed out.

 

Isaac pulled Stiles in by the waist, chest against chest. “It’s a good thing this line is pretty long then.”

 

Stiles laughed and pulled Isaac down closer. “Good thing indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so life has been insane. I passed my uni class so that's good. But life kind of took over and I haven't updated A New Start in a while so when I've finished writing and editing it the next chapter will be up. It should be done in a few hours. Until then I'll be posting more small fics to make up for my absence.


End file.
